El recuerdo del pasado
by Hika-chan S.Y
Summary: mikan es una chica normal y corriente o eso cree ella que pasa si un día se entera de su poder oculto y su matrimonio arreglado . lean y revisen por favor , cualquier consejo y/o comentario es recibido .
1. Transferencia a la academia

El recuerdo del pasado

Capitulo 1

_aquí tiene sus hijas su majestad _dijo una criada del palacio sosteniendo dos bebas recién nacidas, eran idénticas excepto por sus ojos_yuka nuestras hijas son igual de hermosas que tu_dijo el rey _gracias izumi, las voy a extrañar mucho _contesto con tristeza.

_yuka entiende si ellas se quedan corren mucho p…._dijo izumi pero fue interrumpido _si lose corren mucho peligro si no fuera por la guerra contra los koizumi_dice yuka _tranquila ellas volverán cuando esto termine mientras hay que arreglar el compromiso de nuestras hijas con los hijos de los hyuuga_dice izumi mientras yuka asiente.

_luego lo hablaremos con los hyuuga por ahora le pondremos unos sellos _dice izumi mientras coloca en el cuellos de su beba con los ojos miel un collar con un sol y a su beba con los ojos esmeralda un collar con una media luna con estrellas _estos sellos sellan los poderes…. Pero solo duraran 12 años _dice izumi, yuka asiente _durante esos años las dejaremos en el mundo humano y….luego sabrán la verdad _dice yuka abriendo un portal al mundo humano_las dejaremos con el anciano mitad humano mitad vampiro él, las entrenaran para que luego no tengan problemas con sus poderes_ dijo izumi agarrando con cuidado a sus hijas.

12 años después…

En un lugar de Tokio había despertado una morena con el pelo marrón y ojos color miel

Mikan p.o.v.

Abro los ojos y siento como el sol ilumina mi cara _buenos días hika-chan_salude a mi hermana gemela una chica con el pelo marrón y ojos verde esmeralda_ buenos días mi-chan_respondio hikaru_que raro mi-chan tu siempre despiertas tarde y son las ….07:00_dijo hikaru mirando su reloj _que mala_dije inflando los cachetes _sabes hikaru presiento que hoy algo va a pasar_dije mirando los pétalos de sakura que caen por la ventana _hn_susurro hikaru _bueno báñate que preparare la cena seguro jii-chan ya estará despierto_dijo abriendo la puerta _siiiii!_respondi con entusiasmo .

Fin de mikan p.o.v.

Hikaru p.o.v

Me quede pensando en lo mikan había dicho _buenos días jii-chan_ dije cortando mis pensamientos mientras saludaba a un anciano que salía de una habitación _buenos días hikaru, donde está mikan?_ me pregunto_se esta bañando _le respondí _bueno, acuérdate el entrenamiento después del colegio_dijo cambiando el tema_de acuerdo _le dije, mientras bajaba por las escaleras, siento que algo se acerca a mi me agacho rápido y veo que era una flecha-diablos esta casa está llena de trampas tengo que ser cuidadosa – pensé mientras caminaba hacia la cocina_que are de desayuno?... A ya lo tengo are panqueques y jugo de naranja.

Fin de Hikaru p.o.v

Mikan p.o.v.

_esto es muy relajante_dije entrando en la bañera –tengo que estar atenta esta casa está llena de trampas es muy agotador –pensé suspirando-veámosle el lado positivo me ayuda a esquivar los golpes BAKA de hotaru-pensé alentándome _que tarde es _dije mirando el reloj Salí de la bañera me vestí bajo y saludo a un anciano _buenos días jii-chan _buenos días mikan_me devolvió el saludo_rapido mi-chan come que se hace tarde acuérdate que hotaru vendrá y no le gusta esperar_dijo hikaru mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa _sip_respondi después de terminar mi desayuno y suena el timbre.

_yo abro _dije mientras abría la puerta era hotaru _buenos días hotaruuu_dije intentando abrasarla pero hotaru saco su BAKA 3.003 y me disparo BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA por suerte la esquive _buenos días hotaru que haces aquí tan temprano?_pregunto hikaru mientras cargaba nuestras mochilas _chicas me van a transferir a la academia alice hoy mismo_dijo hotaru _por qué ?_pregunte mientras se formaban lagrimas en mis ojos_por temas personales _respondio_no llores BAKA te ves más fea cuando lloras _dijo hotaru limpiándome las lagrimas _te vamos a extrañar hotaru_dijo hikaru _y yo a ustedes _respondio hotaru mientra nos abrasamos _buenos me tengo que ir_dijo hotaru mirando cómo se asomaba una limusina negra hotaru camino hacia abrió la puerta saludo la cerro y la limusina arranco y desapareció _tranquila la volveremos a ver muy pronto_dijo para que me tranquilice.

Fin de mikan p.o.v.

Normal p.o.v

_bueno mejor nos vamos al cole _dijo hikaru dando a mikan su mochila, y mikan asintió.

Luego del colegio.

De vuelta al colegio mikan y hikaru abren la puerta y se encuentran a jii-chan hablando con un señor con ojos violeta y pelo rubio _mikan hikaru vengan un momento_dijo jii-chan haciendo señas hacia el señor.

_encantado de conocerlas yo soy el sr narumi profesor de la academia alice, vine aquí para avisar sobre su transferencia a la academia_dijo narumi _es enserio_pregunto mikan _así es, se transferirán la semana que viene _dijo mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta con jii-chan _que ese tema quede entre nosotros_susurro narumi que por suerte solo escucho jii-chan.

Continuara...

**natsume:ya era hora de que escribas una historia.**

**hana -chan:no seas malo natsume soy nueva en esto.**

**mikan:si nastsume no seas malo hana-chan solo esta comenzando.**

**natsume:cualquiera que sea polka ,y cuando aparezco yo baka? **

**mikan y hana-chan: QUE NO SOY POLKA /BAKA MALDITO PERVERTIDO /MALDITA SEA!.**

**natsume : si que lo son .**

**hana-chan: natsume no me hagas enojar ,que are que beses a permy.**

**permy:siiiiiiiii , quiero un beso de natsume -sama.**

**natsume : no todo menos eso.**

**hana-chan: si te portas bien no lo are mikan haces los honores?.**

**mikan:sip hana-chan no es dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes , y revisen por favor minaa!**

**hana-chan ,mikan ,natsume ,permy:hasta la proxima !**


	2. conociendo a kasune y natsume

aclaración

la academia alice solo acepta a los alices , monstruos o las dos cosas juntas

Capitulo 2.

Normal p.o.v.

Una vez que narumi salió de la casa mikan arrastro a hikaru al su habitación (pobre hikaru de ti hikaru te van arrancar un brazo T_T_dije cállate Hana-chan y sigue con la historia _me dice mikan con una mirada mortal) ,en que estaba así la arrastro para armar las maletas _espera mikan me vas a arrancar un brazo_dijo hikaru abriendo la puerta _jeje lo siento es que estaba muy emocionada_contesto rascándose la cabeza.

_ –si solo supieras cuanto tiempo estaremos allí-_pensó hikaru armando su valija _sucede algo hikaru _pregunto mikan algo curiosa _nada_nego con la cabeza ,una vez que terminaron sus valijas bajaron comieron y se despiden .

* * *

Una semana despues.

Mikan fue la última en despertar ,se baño y bajo con las maletas, hikaru y jii-chan la esperaban afuera con narumi y la limusina ,_te voy a extrañar jii-chan_ dijo abrazándolo _yo también las voy a extrañar cuídense respondió _que conmovedor, nos vamos chicas_ dice narumi con una caja de pañuelos, las chicas asintieron y se subieron a la limusina.

Luego de dos horas de viaje.

* * *

_cuando llegaremos narumi-sensei_pregunta mikan cansada de esperar _ya llegamos mikan-chan^^ respondió ,abriendo la puerta, el chófer bajo sus valijas y se fue ,frente a ellos estaba un gran porton negro _ya era hora de que llegaramos_dijo hikaru indiferente _jeje la verdad es que tardamos un poco_dijo narumi rascándose la cabeza .

se escuchan algunos ruidos ,los tres miran para arriba y ven a dos chicos con mascaras el de la derecha tenía fuego en la palma de su mano y el de la izquierda tiene una daga de hielo _valla esta es la quinta vez de la semana que intentan escapar_dijo narumi, _quién diablos son ellas _(que lindo vocabulario que tienes_dije _cállate y sigue con la historia_me respondio )dijo el chico de la derecha _lindo vocabulario natsume-kun_dijo narumi.

_cállate y responde a la maldita pregunta _dijo el de la izquierda _paciencia ya lo sabrás kasune-kun _dijo narumi sacando un frijol látigo ,los golpeo y cayeron al piso se les acerca les susurra algo sus oídos, se sonrojan y se desmallan los levanta y abre el portón _BIENVENIDAS A LA ACADEMIA ALICE_dice narumi _wow es muyyy grandeeeee_dijo mikan dando vuelta _verdad hika-chan?_le pregunto _si_le susurro _chicas me acompañan a ese edificio?_pregunto narumi apuntando a un edificio , asintieron luego entraron a una habitación parecido a un living .

narumi dejo acostados a los chicos en los sillones _chicas voy a buscar sus uniformes enseguida vengo , y si los chicos despiertan tu que ese botón_dijo narumi apuntando el botón rojo y se fue _me pregunto si estaremos en la misma clase que hotaru_dijo mikan sentándose en un sillón _tal vez _contesto hikaru sentándose en el marco de la ventana _mikan mira a tu derecha_dijo hikaru , mikan miro su derecha y vio que estaban despertando, salto del sofá así la gran ventana y en un parpadeo el sillón estaba lleno de llamas ,hikaru tranqueo los dedos y el fuego se apago _sus alices nos servirán de mucho verdad hika-chan?_pregunto mikan _buena idea mikan es mejor copiarlos _dijo hikaru con una sonrisa maliciosa .

* * *

_quien diablos son ustedes?_pregunto kasune _eso lo sabrás luego niño_dijo hikaru acercándose , kasune quiso usar su alice pero no pudo-_que diablos no puedo usar mi alice ella es ella -_ piensa kasune ,hikaru le toca la frente un el dedo indice y se aleja _listo_dijo _yay copiamos otro alice _dijo mikan alejándose de natsume _suficiente por hoy mikan_dijo hikaru haciendo señas , mikan asiente va detrás de ellos _dulces sueños _susurra tocándoles algunos nervios de sus espaldas ,y los chicos se desmayan ellas los acuestan en los sillones.

_ya llegue lo siento si tarde mucho_dijo narumi _no importa narumi -sensei_contesto mikan ,_chicas estos son sus uniformes _dijo dándoles sus uniformes que eran una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo ,una pollera con cuadrados rojos y negros,un par de medias negras con zapatos negros _son muy lindos^_^_dijo mikan agarrando su uniforme _vamos chicas quiero que conozcan a alguien_dijo narumi.

Continuara….

**natsume:al fin terminas eres muy lenta baka ¬¬.**

**hana-chan:callate y no me digas baka o are que mikan bese a ruka .  
**

**natsume: no te atreverías .**

**hana-chan: claro que me atrevo .**

**mikan:yahoo ya terminaste este cap, que paso aquí_ dijo mikan (viendo como las cosas volaban de derecha a izquierda)**

**hana-chan: ah mikan estaba aqui intentando hablar con natsume pero el me insulta T_T_dije con lagrimas falsas**

**mikan:natsume ya deja de insultar a hana-chan que te iso ella a ti.**

**natsume: nada que te importe polka.**

**mikan:que nos soy polka maldito pervertido SOY MIKAN M-I-K-A-N.**

**mikan y natsume: si eres , no soy,si eres,no soy ,si eres, NO SOY,SI ERES P-O-L-K-A**

**hana -chan:-estos dos -pienso gracias por leer ^^.**

**mikan y natsume:hana-chan/baka no es dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes .**

**hana-chan mikan y natsume:revisen por favor hasta la próxima!**


	3. encontrándose con hotaru

Capitulo 3.

Normal p.o.v.

Narumi y las chicas se dirigen a una habitación , abrieron la puerta revelando a un señor de unos 25 años con un traje negro y una máscara blanca ,_encantado de conocer las yo soy persona el profesor de habilidades peligrosa_dijo persona _ah me había olvidado ustedes dos son estrella especial y de habilidad peligrosa_dijo narumi , _tengan estos teléfonos siempre a mano , ya que cada vez que hay misiones para ustedes se les enviara un mensaje_dijo persona dándoles los teléfonos , ellas asintieron luego de que persona desapareció,

_vamos a sus habitaciones chicas_dijo narumi dándoles sus maletas a un robot, salieron del edificio caminaron hasta en encontrar la residencia estudiantil, entraron y se fueron al último edificio _mikan esa es tu habitación y hikaru esa es la tu tuya pueden cambiarse allí_dijo narumi apuntando a las habitaciones, las chicas entraron se cambiaron y se fueron a su clase.

* * *

_ustedes entren cuando las llame_dijo narumi _buenos días mis amores _dijo narumi dando vueltas _hoy tendremos 2 nuevas estudiante_dijo y todos lo miraban con atención excepto 3 chicos sentados al fondo,_pansen chicas_dijo mirando como la puerta se abre,_hola soy mikan sakura tengo el S.C.E ,la anulación y la curación alice soy de habilidad peligrosa estrella especial_dijo mikan con una gran sonrisa _hikaru sakura el S.C.E la anulación y la teles transportación alice habilidad peligrosa , estrella especial_dijo indiferente y todos las miraban con asombro por tienen muchos alice y además no siempre llegan estrellas especial _yo ya decidí sus parejas mikan-chan tu pareja es natsume-kun y hikaru-chan tu pareja es kasune-kun pueden sentar allí _dijo narumi apuntando los asientos del fondo _si narumi-sensei_contesto mikan.

y las dos se sentaron al fondo _hora libre ja*ne_dijo narumi _niña se puede saber que haces sentada junto al asiento de natsume-sama_dijo una chica con el pelo tipo algas marinas verdes y los ojos verdes _ y se puede saber quién eres tu _pregunto mikan _yo soy sumiré shouda la presidenta del club de fans de natsume ruka y kasune-sama y soy la única con el derecho de sentarme con ellos_dijo sumiré con orgullo _solo necesitaba saber quieres no tu vida entera permy y lamentablemente a mi me sentaron este chico _dijo mikan cerrando y abriendo los ojos .

permy se enojo mucho y estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA fueron los golpes del cañón BAKA 500.000 de hotaru _hotaruuuu_dijo mikan intentando abrazarla pero de disparo , y los esquivó _que rallos fue eso imai _dijo permy levantándose del piso _shouda, yo y hikaru somos las únicas que pueden golpear a esta baka_dijo hotaru apuntando a mikan.

_si te atreves a darle un solo golpecito lo único que debes esperar es la muerte_dijo hikaru ,_vamos a comer algo si hikaru , hotaru_dijo mikan arrastrando a las dos fuera del salón , caminaron alrededor del colegio _por qué no me dijeron acerca de sus alices?_pregunto hotaru comiendo cangrejos _por qué no nos dijiste tu ?_pregunto hikaru _no tenia ni idea de que tenia y ustedes? _respondio hotaru _no lo podíamos decir hotaru_dijo mikan .

fin de normal p.o.v.

* * *

mikan p.o.v.

_por cierto hotaru cual es tu alice_pregunte mikan _soy una bruja y tengo el alice de la invención_ dijo hotaru sentando bajo un árbol sakura _una b-b-bru-bruja estas bromeando verdad hotaru _pregunte tartamudeando _no mikan ,hotaru no esta bromeando en esta academia solo aceptan alices como tu y yo y monstruos con o sin alice_contesto hikaru con voz seria , luego de minutos de silencio toco el timbre _yay vamos a almorzar si chicas?_pregunte mikan pegando un salto ,ellas asintieron y caminamos asía la cafetería .

cuando ya habíamos elegido que comer buscaron una mesa , una chica con el pelo rosa y los ojos celestes nos hiso seña para que se sienten con ellos , _hola encantada de conocerlas yo soy anna umenomiya y ellos son yuu tobita ,kokoro yume,kitsume yume,mochiage y mi hermana nonoko ogasawara_dijo anna apuntando a cada uno de los chicos_encantada de conocerlos a todos _dije nos sentamos y las puertas se abrieron revelando a...

continuara ...

**mikan:yay otro capitulo nuevo^^ **

**hikaru:hana-chan no es dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes.**

**mikan:revisen por favor.**

**hikaru y mikan :hasta la proxima.**

**mikan:revisen por favor minaa.**


	4. primera misión

Capitulo 4

Mikan p.o.v.

Se abre la puerta revelando a tres chicos uno tiene el pelo azabache y sus ojos son carmesí , el otro tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos carmesí y el ultimo también es rubio pero este tiene los ojos celestes _kyaaaa!_gritan todas las fans –_que le ven a estos chicos?_-pienso dándome la vuelta hacia mi comida _quien son estos chicos anna-chan?_le pregunto _ellos son los reyes del campus el primero es natsume hyuuga ,el segundo es kasune hyuuga y el ultimo es ruka nogi_dijo anna con estrellas en sus ojos -_entonces ellos son nuestras parejas_ –pense.

_ahí vienen _dijo nonoko con emoción los chicos se nos acercaron y se sentaron en la mesa _buenos días chicos , quienes son ellas ?_dijo kasune con una pequeña sonrisa _kasune-kun ella es mikan sakura y ella es hikaru sakura_dijo nonoko apuntándonos _hn_dijo kasune mirándonos fijo _tsk nos vemos luego chicos _dijo hikaru saliendo de la cafetería.

* * *

así las horas pasaron y se hiso la medianoche ,casi todo el día sentía como natsume me miraba fijo –_que sueño tengo_ –pienso bostezando rinnnnngggg suena el teléfono.

**De**: persona

**Para**:sakura mikan

**Asunto**:primera misión

**Ven al bosque norte en media hora**.

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje , me fui a mi armario elegí una camiseta roja de mangas hasta el codo una pollera azul oscuro y zapatos sin tacón rojos me fui al baño me bañe ,Salí me vestí abrí la ventana del balcón y salte a un árbol sakura fui de árbol en árbol hasta llegar centro del bosque baje del árbol.

_han hecho bien en llegar puntual_dijo persona saliendo de las sombras , veo que hikaru bajo del árbol ella tenía una camisa negra una pollera roja zapatos sin tacón negros _bueno en habilidades peligrosas cada uno tiene un apodo mikan tu apodo será cruz negra y hikaru el tuyo es rosa negra, aquí tienen sus mascaras , espero que Allan copiado alice utiles_dijo persona , nosotras asentimos y nos pusimos las mascaras la mía era de color blanca con una cruz negra en cada extremos que cubría solo la zona de los ojos , la de hikaru era de color roja con pétalos negros alrededor de la máscara que también cubría la zona de los ojos.

* * *

_dinos cual es la misión persona _escuchamos una voz que proviene arriba de un árbol _bajen de ahí si quieren su misión_dijo persona y bajaron , eran los chicos de hoy al medio día _quienes son ellas? _pregunto el otro chico con fastidio _kuro neko, alas negras ella es cruz negra y ella es rosa negra ustedes cuatro tendrá asignadas las misiones especiales _dijo persona _Hm _respondieron los cuatro _su misión de hoy es recuperar unos archivos nuestros que la aoo robo y rescatar un niño que fue secuestrado , esta es la foto del niño _dijo persona dándonos una foto a cada uno ,era niño de 6 años tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos grises _tienen 2 horas ahora vallan _dijo todos asentimos hikaru nos agarra la mano a los tres y nos tele transportándonos hacia el edificio de la aoo .

hikaru y yo usamos la telepatía alice para comunicarnos los cuatro –bien yo iré al norte rosa negra ve al sur kuro neko al este y alas negras ve al oeste –les digo telepática mente –por nada del mundo se dejen ver-nos digo hikaru nosotros asentimos y nos separamos , veo una puerta llena de guardias corro y los noqueo entro en la puerta y veo la computadora principal donde se encuentra la información la prendo y me pide una clave-rosa negra necesito la clave de la computadora principal-le digo a hikaru –déjamelo a mi –dijo –la clave es qdjkigsv –dijo lo escribo y listo saco el usb lo conecto y descargo toda nuestra información y suena una alarma –maldita sea – pienso .

–no te distraigas te cubriremos las espaldas alas negras y yo estamos cerca-me digo kuro neko –y que pasa con el niño ?-pregunto –tranquila yo tengo al niño los espero en el centro del bosque- me digo hikaru , escucho ruidos de golpizas , descarga completa me aparece en la computadora saco el usb y lo guardo salgo veo a todos los guardias en el piso ,alas negras y kuro neko estaban de pie –vamos al centro del bosque ahí nos espera rosa negra con el niño-les digo asintieron corrimos al centro del bosque .

nos encontramos con hikaru y el niño , nos volvió a agarrar la mano y nos tele transporta hacia el bosque norte _vaya solo tardaron 20 minutos eso es bueno_dijo persona _ahora pueden sacarse las mascaras para conocerse_dijo todos nos sacamos las mascaras , veo a natsume?y kasune?

Continuara…..

**hotaru:veo que estas inspirada hana-chan**

**hana-chan:sip hoy estoy inspirada.**

**natsume: ey baka viste a polka?.**

**hana-chan: que no soy baka y no no la vi , por que la buscabas la extrañas?**

**natsume: *se sonroja *no es por eso.**

**hotau:*saca fotos***

**hana-chan:*me rió*deja que la llamo MIKANNNNNN NATSUME TE BUSCA ,VEN ESTA DESESPERADO **

**mikan:*viene corriendo*q- qu -que quieres natsume **

**hana-chan:dice que te quiere mucho.**

**natsume :*sonrojado mirada de muerte a la baka *yo quería eh...**

**mikan:*se ruboriza* yo tan bien te quiero*lo abrasa***

**natsume:*sonrojado de mil tonos con una sonrisa***

**hana-chan y hotaru: *sacando fotos* yo/hana-chan no soy/no es dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes**

**mikan y natsume : revisen por favor.*se besan***

**hana-chan: consigan se una ****habitación .**

**hotaru: *signo de dinero en los ojos*voy a ser multimillonaria $_$ gracias hana-chan.**

**hotaru , hana-chan, mikan y natsume :hasta la proxima.**


	5. el plan

Capitulo 5

_hyuuga-kun? _le pregunto mirando a natsume.

_baka no te diste cuenta a caso no le miraste la mascara_dijo hikaru cargando a el niño en su espalda.

_nos vemos chicos _dijo persona.

_espera un momento persona que aremos con el niño?_pregunto kasune.

_ustedes cuatro lo cuidaran _dijo persona desapareciendo en las sombras.

_bien esta semana el niño dormirá en mi habitación _dijo hikaru.

_en la otra semana dormirá en la habitación de mikan en la próxima de cejas cortas y la otra de hyuuga así sucesiva mente _dijo hikaru alejándose.

_espérame hikaru_dije corriendo atrás de ella .

_como se llama?_pregunte apuntando al niño.

_youichi hijiri_contesto abriendo la puerta.

_hasta mañana mikan_se despidió.

_hasta mañana hikaru_conteste.

fin de mikan p.o.v.

normal p.o.v.

hikaru acuesta al niño en su cama _buenas noches you-chan_dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

_buenas noches hika-neechan_dijo cerrando sus ojos (que lindo tengo ganas de ponerle un moño y llevármelo a casa^^dijo cállate dice youichi)hikaru se pone su pijama y se acuesta junto a youchi

al día siguiente.

suena la alarma ,eran las 06:00 y la escuela empieza a las 08:40 hikaru fue al baño y salio ya bañada con el uniforme puesto , escucha que tocan la puerta va y abre la puerta ve que no hay nadie mira abajo y ve el uniforme para youichi con una nota que dice

**este es el uniforme es para el niño **

**persona.**

hikaru va a la cocina le prepara el desayuno _you-chan despierta _le dice moviendolo.

_buenos días hika-neechan_dice youchi limpiándose los ojos mientras le sonríe(*.*).

_buenos días ve a bañar te y ponte este uniforme que el desayuno esta listo_dijo dándole una toalla y su uniforme.

_sip_dijo bajando de la cama para ir al baño.

luego de que terminaron de desayunar hikaru revise un mensaje de persona

**de :**persona.

**para:**rosa negra

**asunto**:la aoo

**ven ahora al salón de habilidades peligrosa con shiro neko .**

camina ala puerta que decía kasune hyuuga y toca la puerta _que quieres sakura?_pregunto .

_persona dice que vallamos a su clase ahora_ dice mostrandole el celular.

_bien vamos ,con quien dejaras al niño?_dice apuntando al niño.

_lo dejare con hotaru_contesto caminando al piso de 3 estrellas .

toca la puerta y abre la puerta _hotaru necesito que lleves a youchi a su salón 1a_dijo hikaru.

_bien donde vas?_pregunta agarrando la mano del niño.

_luego te digo nos vemos you-chan_dice acariciando el pelo del niño.

_ nos vemos hika-neechan_dice .

los chicos salieron de la residencia para ir al edificio donde se encuentran los salones de habilidades abren la puerta y encuentran a mikan y natsume .

_saben para que nos llamo persona?_pregunto mikan.

_por un plan_dijo apareciendo en el salón.

luego de 2 horas.

_kyaaaaaa es reo mouri el famoso cantante _grito un fan mientras corrían hacia el gran portón.

_que pasa aqui hotaru?_pregunto mikan.

_ve que llego el famoso cantante reo mouri_contesto sacando cámaras .

_mikan vamos , esta comenzando la bienvenida_dijo hikaru .

_vamos apurate mikan-neechan_dice youchi arrastrándola.

_gracias you-chan_dijo hikaru mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

después de que llegamos nos sentamos en la 3 fila.

_quiero darle la bienvenida a reo mouri un aplauso por favor_dijo jinno y todos aplaudieron.

* * *

_chicos estan bien ?_pregunta ruka viendo como hacian muecas de dolor.

_estamos bien ruka_contesto natsume.

cuando termino la bienvenida .

natsume y kasune se desmayaron .

_que paso ruka?_pregunto un chico calvo mientras levanto a kasune.

_no se mouchi recién se acaban de desmayar llevemos los al hospital_dijo ruka levantando a natsume.

ruka y mouchi los llevaron al hospital donde diagnosticaron que tenían que descansar .

_natsume -sama kasune -sama les traje estas rosas_dijo sumire mientras entraba con mikan y hikaru.

_lo que una loca fanática eh_hikaru susurro a mikan.

_jajaja si es muy fan_dijo riéndose.

_se puede saber de que se rien?_dice sumire can manos en su cadera.

_de ti jajajaja_dijeron las dos.

_hmp _dijo sumire dejando las rosas en el jarro.

_vallase queremos dormir_dijo kasune.

_los vendré a ver mañana_dijo sumire saliendo por la puerta.

alguien entraba a la habitación y las chicas se escondieron bajo una camilla.

_ustedes dos me ceran muy útiles_dijo reo mientras usaba su alice.

_dulces sueños natsume kasune_dijo antes de que un tipo de negro se lo llevara.

_vamonos_dijo hikaru agarrando la mano de mikan para teles transportándose donde estaba estacionado el auto de reo.

las chicas siguieron el auto hasta que perdieron el rastro .

_diablos ahora como los encontramos?_pregunta hikaru.

_ten ponte esto _dijo mikan dando una vendas

_para que?_pregunta

_es un invento de hotaru esto te ase correr rapido_dijo mikan mientras se lo ponía.

_ten comete esto te oler como un perro o un gato_dijo hikaru dándole un caramelo.

_bien ya lo olfateo es por alla_dijo mikan apuntando a un auto que esta enfrente de un semáforo en rojo.

corrieron hasta un callejón y el auto para enfrente de las chica , salen los sujetos de negro y las se despertó y vio que estaba acostada en frente de natsume .

_natsume_dijo mikan levantandose.

_mikan estas bien?_pregunta hikaru .

_si parece que estamos atada_dijo mikan .

escucharon un ruido ...

continuara...

**hana-chan: perdon por tardar en actualizar(malditos trabajos practicos TT_TT)hasta la proxima.**


	6. la mordida

Capitulo 6.

escucharon un ruido y se hicieron las dormidas.

_bang_dijo reo apuntándolos con una pistola.

_a que hora estará el barco aquí?_pregunta.

_alrededor de las 2_contesto un tipo con traje negro.(o dios mio es de los hombres de negro O.O *la peli*).

_estarán muy contentos con estas 2 joyas_dijo reo agarrando la barbilla de natsume mientras lo daba vuelta.(si lo besa vomitare ¬¬_hikaru)(yo vomitare y me desmallare _yo)

_kuro neko y alas negras los dos grandes criminales en todo japón an acabado con cada organización encontra de la academia , no te alcanzarían contar con los dedos cuantas personas an matado son expertos en eso_dijo reo y se fue con tipo de traje negro.

-_escuchaste eso hikaru?-_pregunto mikan telepaticamente .

-_si ,son las 00:00 pm tenemos 2 horas antes de que el barco este aqui-_responde.

_o-oye donde estamos?_llamo natsume.

_a natsume-kun estamos en una especie de deposito _contesto mikan.

_oye por que no usas esos auriculares_dijo kasune.

_es que me olvide jeje_dijo mikan(*cayendo estilo anime*_yo)

_buena idea ahora dinos como desatarnos genio_dijo hikaru y kasune encendió una llama que quemo las cuerdas luego desato a hikaru luego a mikan y luego a natsume..

_hola hotaru me escuchas _dijo mikan.

_mikan donde estan? _dijo hotaru.

_estamos en una especie de deposito cerca del muelle_dijo mikan.

_hola mikan-chan soy narumi como estan todos?_dijo narumi.

_narumi-sensei estamos todos b_dijo mikan pero fue cortada por reo.

_hola narumi _dijo reo agarrando los auriculares.

_reo no les hagas nada_dijo narumi.

_tratare no te lo aseguro esto es lo que te pasa por no unirte a nosotros_dijo reo

_no tengo idea de lo que planeas pero no le hagas nada_dijo narumi.

_nos vemos narumi_dijo reo y tiro el auricular al piso.

_valla no me esperaba encontrarme con ustedes_dijo reo mirando a mikan y hikaru.

_son la replica exacta de esa mujer_dijo y se fue.

-_usare la telestransportacion_ _pero solo nos transportaríamos fuera de aquí por la barrera_-dijo hikaru asintieron y se teles transportaron a unas cuadras lejos .

_BOWN_el deposito había explotado .

_ están todos bien?_pregunto mikan y asintieron .

_vamos _dijo hikaru y se teles transportaron a la sala donde estaban narumi los profesores hotaru youchi y ruka

_chicos están bien no les paso nada?_le pregunto narumi algo precipitado y hikaru le pego una patada en el estomago.

_eso responde a tu pregunta?_dijo hikaru.

_si estan mas que bien_dijo narumi y le salio un moleton .(gracias hasta a mi estaba molestando¬¬_yo)

_naru baka_dijo youchi.

_eres malo you-chan eres igual a hikaru y natsume T.T_lloro narumi.

_es preferible que salga a mi que a un gay como tu_ defendió hikaru.

_hika-chan no seas mala con narumi-sensei_dijo mikan.

_eres la única que me defiende miki-chan TT-TT_dijo narumi y la abrazo.

_como reo pudo hacer esto?_se pregunto jinno.

_el trabaja para AAO el ya le tenia bronca a la academia por todo eso de las misiones _contesto kasune.

_yo no sabia que hacia misiones_dijo jinno sorprendido.

_hay cosas que no sabes jinno_dijo natsume.

_bueno es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir_dijo narumi y todos se fueron excepto natsume kasune mikan hikaru y youchi ,perosna aparecio.

_y como les fue ?_pregunto persona.

_todo salio según lo planeado_dijo mikan.

_perfecto a por cierto por esta semana no tendrán misiones_dijo persona y desapareció.

_hasta mañana_dijo hikaru y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

fin de normal p.o.v.

mikan p.o.v.

-_quien sera esa mujer de la que hablo es mejor preguntarle a narumi-sensei se ve que conoció a reo-_pensé y me tiro a la cama

A la mañana siguiente...

_maldita sea es muy tarde_dije saliendo de la habitación con el pan en la boca.

_adonde vas polka _pregunto natsume.

_al aula a donde mas_dije.

_baka hoy no hay clases por todos lo profesores tienen reunión con los directores_dijo natsume apoyandose en la pared.

_menos mal y yo que pensé que llegaba tarde _suspire de alivio.

-_maldita sea si estoy mas cerca de seguro de que la voy a morder el aroma de su sangre es muy fuerte-_

___me hablaste natsume?_pregunte.

_no yo no dije nada_contesto.

_es que escuche que alguien dijo mejor deja _dije.

_nos vemos_dije y volví a mi habitación.

-_ahora que recuerdo yo había copiado el alice de leer mentes de koko pero ese alice no lo se controlar-_pense mientras me frotaba el cuello.

-_pero que-_me dije corro al baño me miro el cuello y veo dos marcas.

-_eso parecen marcas de colmillo pero quien me abra mordido-_ me pregunto y suena un golpe en mi puerta abro la puerta es hikaru con youchi.

_quieres cheesecake de chocolate con oreo mikan-neechan?_pregunto.( *baba*yo quedo un pedazo _yo)

_quien lo hizo you-chan?_pregunte agachándome a su estatura.

_yo con ayuda de hika-neechan_dijo youchi.

_mikan por que no lo acompañas a darle un pedazo de cheesecake a cejas cortas nosotros ya se le dimos un pedazo a hyuuga_dijo hikaru.

_okey vamos you-chan_conteste agarrándole la mano de youchi y tocamos la puerta de natsume.

_nii-tan quieres cheesecake de chocolate con oreo la hice yo_insistio youchi

_bien bien pasen_se dio por vencido.

_te lo dejamos en la mesa vamos you-chan_dije.

_me puedo quedar con nii-tan_pregunto.

_natsume puede quedarse contigo_pregunte y natsume miro a youchi que tenia ojos como los del gato de shrek .(me lo quiero llevar a casa)

_bien que se quede_contesto.

_nos vemos you-chan_dije y me fui a mi habitacion.

fin de mikan p.o.v.

natsume p.o.v.

-_menos mal quese fue tengo que tener cuidado ella puede volver a leer mis pensamientos-pienso._

___tu mordiste a mikan-neechan verdad nii-tan?_pregunto youchi.

_como?_le pregunto.

_ seré pequeño pero no estúpido ya le vi las marcas en el cuello ayer y ademas hika-neechan también lo sabe pero tranquilo nii-tan yo y ella no diremos nada_contesto youchi sentándose en mi sillón.

-_este niño-pienso._

__**continuara...**

* * *

**hana-chan:quiero un cheesecake de chocolate con oreo .**

**mikan:igual.**

**natsume :cerdas *murmuro*.**

**hana-chan:PERMY VEN NATSUME QUIERE UN BESO.**

**natsume:mierda*sale corriendo***

**permy:natume-samaaaaa onta.**

**hana-chan:se fue por allá *a puntando al lugar donde salio corriendo natsume***

**permy:graciassssssssssss*corriendo con una horda de chicas fans***

**mikan:espero que sobreviva .**

**hana-chan:se lo merecía por decirnos cerdas .**

**mikan y hana-chan:gracias por comentar y hasta la proxima**


End file.
